<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught Up. by psyleedee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377622">Caught Up.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee'>psyleedee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Arrested Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Handcuffs, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Police, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Novak, do you have anything of importance to say? Or is this how it's going to be? Have you been assaulted? Physically? Sexually? Has Dean Winchester been emotionally manipulating you? We can help you with your concerns-"</p><p>Castiel sighs loudly over the speaker. </p><p>"Sit down, officer Richards, I'm not done yet. I love Dean, alright? He's the crux of my existence, the very essence of my grace. But I could never say that to him-"</p><p>"Mr. Novak-"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught Up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt given to me by @generical-idiot on tumblr. Thanks for the prompt sweetie!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Novak, I need you to know that you are free to say anything you want under our protection. The Winchester brothers have been known for having manipulative tendencies. You are safe under our custody, so please, if there is anything you need to say, do so right now."</p><p>The officer leans down, and judging from his posture, he means strictly businesses. The handcuffs dig into Dean's wrists as he watches the monitor in front of him, and the guard next to him simply gives a wicked grin. </p><p>"You're going down, Winchester. Now you're little buddy's going to spill everything. Just watch."</p><p>The guard, Smith or whatever his badge reads, says, and Dean rolls his eyes. Movement on the monitor grabs his attention, and he shifts his gaze onto it. The guard in the monitor screen has settled down at the table, and across the table, with his back to the camera, is Castiel, handcuffed to the table and slumping over. </p><p>Dean grumbles to himself, earning him a shove to his foot, and he shuts up, shaking his head hopelessly.</p><p>It was supposed to be a routine hunt. They were right in the midst of the salt and burn when the cops snagged them. </p><p>And damn it, Castiel hadn't been able to use his powers, so now here they were, in a constricted police station in Michigan, being questioned. Sam had been notified, yes, Dean had left him a voicemail right before the cops grabbed them. He'd find a way to get them out. </p><p>"Officer, Dean Winchester is my friend."<br/>Castiel's voice on the monitor grabs Dean's attention, and his chest tightens, longing to see the man in front of him, longing to hear Castiel himself. </p><p>"You don't need to lie here, Mr. Novak, we assure you your safety," The guard says, and although Dean knows Castiel wouldn't say anything that might get them into trouble, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued. </p><p>A loud sigh follows the guard's words, and Castiel begins again. </p><p>"I've said it already. Dean is my friend. I've known him for years now. He means everything to me. And please, I'm not Jimmy Novak, as much as I appreciate his vessel, I am not Jimmy. My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the Lord. Around ten years ago, I was sent to land to raise Dean Winchester from perdition." <br/>Castiel leans back in his chair, and although Dean can't see his face, the warmth in his tone is prominent even over the monitor's speaker. </p><p>"What's he saying?" The guard next to Dean mumbles, but Dean finds himself unable to answer as Castiel continues speaking. </p><p>"Have you ever seen a soul so bright it, it, it blinds you? So pure, so compassionate, so kind, so righteous? Because Dean's soul, it was, still is, so bright. Brighter than any star my father's ever created. But you know, it was broken when I first saw it-"</p><p>"Mr. Novak-"</p><p>"No, listen, it, it, it was broken into so many little pieces. And it was the first time I ever felt anything. It was overwhelming, being able to feel. But I felt it anyways. Something I'd never felt before in a millennium. I felt pity. I felt affection. You know, we angels, we have the ability to allow our grace to mingle with things, to make them whole, or holy. And that's exactly what I did to Dean's soul. I fixed him. I mended each part of him, officer, each part of him. And I fought through the deadliest beings in hell, just to get Dean out safe. And I didn't care that it was a mission. I wanted him to be safe, because I fixed him, because he meant everything to me then."</p><p>A silence lingers. Everywhere. Over the monitor. In the room Dean is sitting in. The guards, both of them, remain utterly silent. </p><p>Dean is stunned. </p><p>Castiel has told him on a few occasions that his grace was a part of Dean, but Dean never realized it meant so much to Castiel? </p><p>"... And that's not even the last of it, Dean, in essence, is such a gentle soul. Of course, he likes to think of himself as a very tough, macho man, but you know, he's so soft on the inside. It's impossible to not fall in love with him."</p><p>The guard on the monitor, evidently flustered and annoyed, pulls his chair back and bangs his fist on the table. </p><p>"Mr. Novak, do you have anything of importance to say? Or is this how it's going to be? Have you been assaulted? Physically? Sexually? Has Dean Winchester been emotionally manipulating you? We can help you with your concerns-"</p><p>Castiel sighs loudly over the speaker. </p><p>"Sit down, officer Richards, I'm not done yet. I love Dean, alright? He's the crux of my existence, the very essence of my grace. But I could never say that to him-"</p><p>"Mr. Novak-"</p><p>"Richards sit down, and let me finish. Don't you ever have the urge to be held? To be loved? To have your love reciprocated? To have someone to wake up to each morning? Someone to touch and kiss as you please?"</p><p>Dean watches, jaw to the floor, eyes bulging as Officer Richards, the guard with Cas, settles down at the table with a soft sigh. </p><p>"I mean, yeah. We all do," Richards says, and Dean wonders if this is the weirdest things to have ever happened to him, "- man, you really love this Dean guy so much?"</p><p>Castiel simply sighs, and slumps forward on the table. </p><p>"Yes, officer. I love him so much, but I," Castiel's voice over the speaker falters, and if Dean heard right, he sniffles, "- I just can't tell him. I wish each day I could. I wish I could show him how much he means to me. How he isn't the burnt, broken shell of a man he thinks he is. How he's the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes upon. How he keeps trying to hold himself together, even when the world tries to tear him apart. I just love him, Officer Richards, so so much."</p><p>Movement next to Dean draws his attention and he glances at the guard next to him, who swipes a handkerchief to his eyes, and sniffs. </p><p>"What's wrong with you?"<br/>Dean asks, incredulous, as the guard blows his nose. </p><p>"Nothing, I just miss my husband."</p><p>"You have a- what?! What is happening?"<br/>Dean yells, and bangs his cuffed fists on the table, only to have Officer Smith shove his foot. </p><p>"Be a little respectful man?! Buddy's tryna' confess his love an' shit, and here you are, dumbass with no clue. Man you gotta' give this guy a hug before I put you in jail."<br/>Smith sniffles, and Dean rolls his eyes in exasperation. </p><p><em>Fuck my life</em>.</p><p>"What? You saying you don't feel nothin' for my guy here?" Smith asks, a surprisingly defensive tone to his voice, "-c'mon, man, look at him. He's adorable."</p><p>Castiel continues speaking over the microphone they've chipped under the table, but Dean doesn't care anymore. He groans. </p><p>
  <em>Does Castiel really... Really love him so much?</em>
</p><p>Right as the guard turns to him, the room is drenched into pitch-black darkness, followed by a loud thud. </p><p>"Fuck. What the fuck is this?"<br/>Officer Smith says, and rises up, walking over to the door to push it open and glance outside. The monitor has shut down, and everything is completely drowned in the dark. </p><p>"You, Winchester, stay right there."</p><p>"Absolutely, boss."</p><p>
  <em>Absolutely not.</em>
</p><p>The guard walks out to inspect, and Dean grins, pulling a Bobby pin from his sleeve to shove into the lock. He has five minutes, give or take, to uncuff himself. The first handcuff clicks open after a while of measured prodding, and Dean clicks the second one open with much more precision, before quietly slipping out the room. It's dark, so it's hard to see, but he presses against the wall, and continues walking, trying to stable his breath. </p><p>Right as he's turning the corner, his back presses against something firm, and he gasps. </p><p>"Fuck."<br/>He mumbles, hoping it isn't an-</p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>"Cas?"</p><p>"You safe?"</p><p>"You're...? How did you get out?"</p><p>"Tripped the power load of the city. Should give us a while to get out."</p><p>Dean nods, and on instinct, his hand flies to clasp over Castiel's wrist. </p><p>"Stay with me," He says, and makes out the faint outline of Castiel nodding in the dark, before pressing himself next to Castiel as they walk with heavy, cautious steps. </p><p>"I need to get my phone and stuff."</p><p>"I already got it."<br/>Castiel places a plastic baggy in Dean's hand, and he breathes a sigh of relief. </p><p>"Fuck, you're a life saver, Cas."</p><p>Dean grabs his phone, the screen of it bright, as he types a text to Sam. </p><p>"I know where Baby's parked."<br/>He says after a few long seconds, and Castiel hums. </p><p>They walk futher, but it isn't until they're in front of a large window, the bright light of the full moon filtering in, that Dean brings up what's been bothering him for a while. </p><p>"I heard it."</p><p>"What?"<br/>Castiel asks. </p><p>"Everything you said to the officer. They were making me watch you on a monitor."</p><p>In the dark, Dean can't see him, but he knows Castiel has gone silent, but his face has inched closer to Dean's. </p><p>"Was it true, Cas?"</p><p>A soft sigh slips past Castiel's lips, and at once, Dean sees him. He sees his face, gentle and kind, illuminated by the delicate white moonlight, his dark blue eyes twinkling with adoration, and with a semblance of uncertainty, he nods. </p><p><em>This is it. Castiel loves him</em>.</p><p>Before Dean knows what he's doing, his hand is reaching around Castiel's neck, pulling him in, and then there's the press of  plush, dry lips against his own, no technique, no precision, Dean is sure he's kissing the corner of Castiel's lips, but one thing he's sure of, is he's kissing Castiel, and that's all that matters. </p><p>Castiel whimpers in his arms, and steps closer, sliding his arms around Dean's neck, as Dean grabs him by the waist, rocks him forward, and slips his tongue inside Castiel's mouth, their hands scrambling for each other, and Castiel dives in deeper, right when-</p><p>"Hey! Over there! Stop them!"</p><p>Dean pulls away with a jerk, breathing in a deep breath, as he stares down at Castiel, so tempting in his arms. </p><p>"Fuck, we gotta' take this somewhere else."</p><p>"Mhm."<br/>Castiel hums, and before Dean knows it, he's being pulled down into a crushing kiss. His eyes slip shut, and he parts his lips, sucking in the taste of Castiel's lips, and the moment Castiel pulls away, Dean opens his eyes, only to find himself standing next to Baby on an empty road. </p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"On a highway to Lawrence."</p><p>"How'd you get us here?"</p><p>"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Now," Castiel grins, pushing Dean against the car as he nips at Dean's jaw, "-let's finish what you started."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>